Battle Kraken 1.0
OVERVIEW * If it looks like a squid, and acts like a squid, it's a...BATTLE KRAKEN! This insanely cool looking Nanovor looks like one of the monsters that I read about in my brother's weird H.P. Lovecraft books (he read a lot of those back when he was in his "spooky goth" phase). Battle Kraken even moves like it's underwater, with a fluid grace that can look kinda creepy. Don't get hypnotized by it though, because this is the way a predator moves. It'll watch its prey with these cold, cold eyes, sizing them up for a kill. While not as fast as other Hexites, it's still super-quick and constantly on the prowl. Watching Battle Kraken do its thing in battle is both frightening n beautiful to see. -''Lucas Nelson'' T'ACTICS' * Tangler is key with Battle Kraken. While it doesn't deal any damage, this incredibly cheap attack keeps a Nanovor in the fight for longer than it wants to be there. Used against Spike-heavy teams, Battle Kraken forces your opponent to spend valuable Nanovor health before they get to use their tasty Spike override. Swapping is also crucial with Battle Kraken--it won't dish it out and it won't take it that much, so rotate it in to lock in a Nanovor that's causing you trouble and then swap it back out with a more offensive Nanovor that can deal the killing blow. Remember you can always use it to put up a Blue Spike for the rest of your Hexites, too. COUNTER TACTICS * Siphon the Speed! Fleeing from those flailing tentacles is an easier feat than you think! Just take away Battle Kraken’s super speed. Hit him with your Phase Stormer 1.0’s Whammy attack, and then relish Battle Kraken’s inability to attack first in the next round. And since Whammy only costs 1 EN, you’ll have enough EN to Megablast him with your Mega Scorpion 2.0! * Bring on the Storm! Storm Spinner 1.0 can swap block Battle Kraken with Crystal Trap in the first round, leaving Battle Kraken tentacle-tied long enough to swap in your Storm Spinner 2.0. Use Speed Demon to increase your chances of beating Battle Kraken to the punch and then use Spin Strike for the final hit! * Whip Out the Tank! For an alpha, Tank Walker 1.0’s got some pretty high health. Since it won’t matter if your Nanovor has armor, let Tank Walker take a couple of hits while it Tremors and Tank Gores Battle Kraken for some speed reduction and light damage. Then, swap in your Mega Scorpion 1.0 and Killer Loogie Battle Kraken until it shrivels up! ORIGINS * Although this may seem incongruous when discussing microscopic creatures that harken to the earliest days of Earth's existence, Battle Kraken seems to be much more primitive, almost antediluvian, when compared to its kin. If Nanovor have their own "missing links" or "ancient ancestors," then Battle Kraken fits right in, akin to finding a prehistoric shark roaming with a pod of dolphins. Battle Krakens probably roamed the forgotten, shallow seas from long ago as solitary hunters, although these seas were more than likely filled with ammonia or liquid sulphur rather than water. -''Dr. Zap'' Possible evolutions include: * Battle Kraken 2.0 Category:Wave 1 Category:Hexite